Too Far
by DeeCohan
Summary: Lily was pushed too far, and that made James notice her, but but is the attention wanted? LJ i suck at summarys just read
1. Wingardium Leviosar

**Disclaimer: I own nothing so don't sue**

**A/n: This is my first Lily/ James fic. I hope you don't flame me too much**

**Chapter One**

It was a normal Saturday in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, well as normal as it could get anyway. Peeves was floating around the halls, tormenting people as he always did. The normal group of giggling girls would be found, hovering around James and his group.

Lily found that quite disturbing, they weren't anything special. If anything they were all arrogant. Save Remus Lupin, he was different compared to the other three; he seemed to actually care about school and the people in it. Lily had often wondered why he was friends with them, but she didn't dwell on it too much.

Lily as usual was sitting by the lake, reading. Reading was her favourite past time. She loved learning new things; her friends had decided that they wanted to go into Hogsmead. Lily being in the sixth year didn't find Hogsmead as interesting as she did when she was in the third year. So she decided to sit by the lake and read until they returned.

She was halfway though her book when she heard a familiar sneer "So Evans, reading again?" It was of course Lucius Malfoy he was in the year above Lily, but always seemed to find it fun to tease her.

Lily just took a deep breath and awaited there torment, they had been doing it since she was in the third year, she had grown accustomed to it now, she just blocked them out. She was a calm natured girl and didn't feel the need to retaliate.

She looked up into the face of the sneering Malfoy. "So Evans, I was walking along the lake, to find my favourite spot, only to find that a mudblood had taken my place. What do you think I should do about that?"

Lily did her best to ignore them, yes she was muggle- born but that did not mean he could tease her about it, she bit her tongue to keep from retaliating.

"Evans, you do know it is rude not to answer, don't you?" He pointed his wand at her "Wingardium Leviosar"

Lilly was risen in to the air and then dropped to the floor, it had been the first time he had used a spell, to harm her. Taunting she could deal with; she had been dealing with it, but physical bullying she couldn't take.

She got up quickly, surprising Malfoy and even herself with her speed. Her face was red with anger; her hands were balled into fists. Her breathing getting heavier as the angrier she got. Malfoy replaced his look of shock quickly "Ah Evans plan on fighting back? Now we all know that a mud bloods are weak, you are the prime example of that"

Those words however rushed over Lily as did the wind, Lucius started to notice that the wind had picked up remarkably quick.

He looked around and his so called friends looked scared. Lily walked slowly, closer to Lucius "If you ever, and I mean EVER use a spell to physically harm me again I will make sure that that is the last thing you do"

The wind was now whirling around Lily making her hair flow behind her, making her look menacing.

Lucius, being a Malfoy couldn't help but retort "And what are you going to do about it Evans?"

Lily growled and with the same speed she had used to get up, she pointed her wands at each of the boys in turn, as the wind was so loud in their ears now, they could not hear what Lily was chanting.

All of a sudden, his friends dropped to the floor, unconscious. His eyes going wide he looked back at Lily; her normally green eyes now looked dangerously close to black. Lucius for the first time in his life was scared, of a mudblood.

Just as she was about to curse him "Miss Evans put your wand down, immediately" Lily glared at Lucius and lowered her wand, her eyes went back to her normal bright green and the wind died down.

"What on earth were you thinking?" Lily however didn't remove her gaze from Lucius.

"He used a charm to raise me into the air and then drop me, I was merely defending myself" the professor looked from Lily to Lucius and then to his friends and bit back a smile.

"Detention for all of you, you will receive your times and dates at dinner. Now go back to the castle Miss Evans, while I deal with these three" Professor Dumbledore said as he pointed to the three unconscious bodies on the floor.

Professor Dumbledore knew it was only a matter of time before Lily would explode and he was glad she had, it did not do well to bottle up feelings.

As Lily walked away, she was still angry, that she had failed to notice that someone other than Dumbledore had noticed what had been going on.

It was none other than James Potter, he had noticed Lily before, she was gorgeous but he did not have any interest in her before. Mainly because she was a push over and James liked his women strong willed. Needless to say, she now had his full attention.

**A/n: What did you think? Please read and review.**


	2. Lucius and James

**Disclaimer: I own nothing so don't sue**

**A/n: Wow, I am so happy that you all liked this, I didn't expect as many reviews as I did, thanks and keep reviewing**

**Chapter 2**

Lily hadn't seen or heard from Malfoy's gang in the last three days, not since she had had enough of their torments and knocked three of them unconscious. She had secretly hoped that no one had noticed, she didn't want the school thinking she was crazy or something.

They already thought she was weird because of how much she read, not that she really cared what they thought.

Not that she would admit it to anyone but herself, but she was shaken up that day. She knew that eventually they would push her too far, but she didn't know what would happen when they did. She could remember everything, her anger rising up and the wind getting stronger as it did. She felt a power surge through her; it was like adrenalin to her. Like her blood was rushing around her body that fast, that her magic was multiplied.

She felt like the world had slowed down, the wind somehow, making her feel even more powerful. She couldn't even remember the spells that she had sent at them, but she knew which one she would have used on Lucius, if Dumbledore hadn't have stopped her.

With the amount of anger that was coursing through her veins she would have used an unforgivable curse, mean it and actually do harm.

Evidently, Dumbledore did stop her, and the reason it scared her; well she had never been that angry before.

Lily sat in the Great Hall waiting for her friends to come back from Hogsmead. She sat there and looked around at the people who hadn't gone. She saw a few first years sitting at the end of the table, playing Wizarding chess. Lily was good at Chess and assumed that Wizarding chess would be the same. She continued to watch them, and saw the queen kill a pawn.

Lily sat shocked as the first year cleared the pawn of his board. It was definitely nothing like ordinary chess. Even though being a sixth year, she had never actually stopped and watched people play chess; she just assumed it would be like the normal chess. Now she wished she would have taken the time to watch.

She looked further up the table and saw the ever famous giggling girls. As usual they were sitting just a few seats down from James and his friends. Although they all seemed to be ignoring the girls, Lily knew that they loved the attention.

Just then James looked up at her and locked gazes. They were just staring into each others eyes, for what seemed an eternity. Until Lily's friends sat down beside her and made her break contact.

"Hey Lily, what was all that about?" Lily looked from her friend and then back to James.

"I…don't know" Lily shook herself and tried to clear her mind. "How was it, Hogsmead I mean?"

Then her friends launched into a long explanation of what they had done, and that they met a group of guys. Lily was only half listening, why had she not broken eye contact with him before her friends got there? She had felt paralysed, like she couldn't look away even if she had wanted to. She looked back up at James and noticed he was back into his conversation with Sirius.

Lily put all thoughts of James to the back of her head, and continued to listen to her friends, talk about the guys that they were meeting again, the next weekend.

Lily had gotten back into her normal routine. She had seen Lucius once since the incident and he didn't say anything to her, until the week after.

It was Saturday again; Lily's friends had snuck out to Hogsmead to see the guys from the previous week. And Lily was yet again sitting by the lake, reading.

It was as if it was all repeating itself. Lucius and his cronies were walking up to Lily with smirks on their faces. Lily was prepared this time, if he even lifted his wand to her, she would be ready.

"Evans, you think that after last time, you would have learnt your lesson"

Lily laughed "Don't you mean, _you _should have learnt _your_ lesson, I don't remember being warned. Wasn't it you who was warned"

His smirk was soon gone "You filthy little mudblood. How dare you, you hex my friends and now you gloat? I will soon wipe that smirk of your face"

Lucius lifted his wand up and was just about to mutter a curse when one was thrown at him. It only made him stumble back a little bit. He looked up at Lily for the source of the spell. However not only did he see Lily, he saw James.

"Potter, come to protect a fellow mudblood?" Lily looked at James and saw the anger in his eyes. Why had he gotten so angry at that remark? Lily had heard it so often now, that it didn't mean anything to her. Obviously James wasn't used to hearing it.

"Malfoy, you will regret ever saying that" James shot a curse at Malfoy which he deflected and it hit a near by tree.

Lily just stood there, transfixed by the site before her. She couldn't do anything, it was if she had been put into a full body bind, but she knew she hadn't. She watched as James and Lucius shot curses at each other. She saw one of his cronies lift up his wand at point it at James. Lily didn't necessarily like James but she didn't want him to be ganged up on in a duel, so she pointed her wand at him and muttered a curse "_Reducto". _The guy immediately fell to the floor in pain. The scream he let out caused Lucius and James to look at him and stop their duel, for now.

Lucius looked at Lily "What did you do?"

Lily smiled "I used a Reducto curse on his nether regions" all of the remaining boys winced as they looked on at the boy in pain. However that didn't last long as Lucius was throwing a curse at James. James quickly dodged it and threw one back. It was done at such a speed, that Lucius couldn't think of another spell, so he just deflected it.

Everything went in slow motion from then onwards. Lily looked at James who had turned to her, she looked at Lucius. Who had also turned to her and then she saw it. A stream of blue light came towards her, and before she could do anything, it sped up and hit her directly in her chest.

The last thing she saw as she was falling to the floor was James's face, the look of horror and upset.

She felt her back hit the floor, and everything went black.

**A/n: I hope you liked this chapter. I won't be able to update until next Tuesday, maybe sooner. I have a busy weekend of trying on bridesmaid dresses and visiting hotels. If you reviewed look out for your name below.**

**stRawb3RRi3zform3**: Thanks for reviewing and keep reading

**madame-knight:** Thanks I hope you liked this chapter and will continue to read

**MerryFaerie**: I'm sorry if it bored you at the beginning, but I like to set the scene before anything starts

**Please Excuse the Ornery Penguins**: Wow what a great review, I hope you liked this chapter

**Loonie Potter:** Thanks for reviewing, I hope you like this chapter

**Jasmine**: I hope this was fast enough for you

**Sakurablossomskxk:** Thanks I hope you liked this chapter

**Me**: You can only push a woman so far

**NCbeachgurl:** Thanks I hope you like this chapter

**Gunner10000:** Thanks, I hope you will continue to read and review

**Heather**: I totally agree, it is specific in the books, that he is a seeker as is Harry. He also plays with a snitch. Only a seeker would be able to play with the snitch. Don't worry If I use quidditch in here I will make him a seeker

**VampireMasquerade**: You were my first reviewer so you get a virtual cookie. I don't really know why I put the wind thing in there to be honest. I had a dream the night before about it and thought it would be cool. Anyway thanks for reviewing and I hope you will continue to read


	3. I didn't say anything

**Disclaimer: I own nothing so don't sue**

**Chapter 3**

Lily opened her eyes to find complete darkness surrounding her. She had no idea where she was or how she got there. She heard the door open and her instincts told her to pretend to be asleep, and she did just that. She rolled over and closed her eyes, while straining her ears to hear anything.

"How is she doing?" Professor Dumbledore said.

"She should be awake soon; I can't find any lasting results. It appears that the spell was just to knock her of her feet nothing more."

"Thank you Poppy. Keep her in for a day so that you can make sure that there are no lasting results or complications. Then you may let her go. I must go and sort out why this happened. Good day."

With that the door shut again. Lily breathed a sigh of relief. There would be no lasting effects. So that was something to be thankful for. She let sleep overcome her.

"Would you care to explain what happened earlier today?" Dumbledore said as he peered over his glasses at James Potter.

"Well, I was walking towards the lake, when I saw Lily talking to Lucius Malfoy. It looked like they were having an argument. He drew his wand and pointed it at her; I hit him with a curse knocking him back a few feet so that he couldn't curse Lily. Then he started throwing curses at me, so I threw some back. He deflected one and it hit Lily. That's what happened."

Dumbledore nodded "Do you remember what spell you sent at him?"

James thought for a moment. In all of the commotion he wasn't exactly thinking of curse or charms they just came to him. "Sorry, I can't remember"

"Ok, well just so you know. Lily is going to be fine. It seems that there are no lasting effects as of yet. You may leave. I will not give you detention as it seems you were acting in self defence. But do not let me find you in this situation again. You may leave"

James nodded and walked out thinking that he had gotten of lightly. Lucius had detention for a month solid. He was tempted to go and see Lily, but he couldn't face her. It was his fault that she was in the hospital wing. Yes he had been trying to protect her but she didn't need to know why either.

He decided that he would sneak in and see her, after all it was night. He had half an hour before curfew.

He followed the path to the hospital wing and peered in. Pomfrey was in her office making some potions. Lily was the only person in there, and it seemed she was asleep. So he walked in. He would just check and see that she had no physical side affects, and then he would leave.

He walked up to her bed and saw that her eyes were closed. He looked over her, no scaring, no physical effects at all. Had his charm been that flimsy? He had hoped it would do damage if he hit Lucius with it, but was now glad it didn't damage Lily.

Although he didn't know her or even notice her until a few days before. He found an odd sense of belonging when he was near her. He shook off the feelings and walked out, happy that she was ok.

As the doors closed Lily opened her eyes. Maybe she was dreaming but she was sure that James Potter had just been there. Impossible, James doesn't even know that she exists. Not that she cared.

Lily found that after James had left, she couldn't sleep. Madam Pomfrey had seen her awake and rushed over to her, pouring various potions down her throat. Lily couldn't find sleep that night. She had an odd feeling in the pit of her stomach. It wasn't something that she had felt before.

Lily woke up the next morning, finally having fallen asleep around 4am. She woke up to Dumbledore smiling down at her.

"How are you feeling?" He said as he sat down in a chair next to her bed.

"I'm fine, thank you. When can I get out of here?"

Dumbledore chuckled. "Soon, I just want Madam Pomfrey to run some tests on you to make sure that everything is ok. Then you can leave"

Lily nodded. She didn't know what to say. He hadn't spoken to Dumbledore much before. Dumbledore looked at her with his blue eyes twinkling. Madam Pomfrey walked over to Lily, and placed her wand on various parts of Lily's body. After every spell she performed a blue smoke rose out of the tip.

Evidently that meant that she was fine and was let go. As she was walking out of the Hospital wing, her stomach started to rumble. She had missed breakfast and was too early for lunch. She had heard about a secret entrance to the kitchens and thought she would try it out.

She got to the painting of the fruit basket and tickled the pear. She laughed as the pear giggled but was shocked when it had turned into a handle.

She opened the door and walked in, closing the door behind her. As soon as the door was shut, four house elves rushed to her side.

"How can we be helping you miss?" One said as it bowed to her.

"Erm I missed breakfast and I'm hungry" Lily said, she didn't know how to talk to them, she didn't know if she was even allowed to eat in here, or if she was allowed to order food.

Within minutes Lily was sitting at a table with a glass of pumpkin juice in front of her as well as a plate of sausages, eggs, bacon, beans and tomatoes. The breakfast was quite large. Lily didn't manage to eat it all, but she ate enough so that she wouldn't have to go to lunch. She thanked the house elves and walked out, bumping into someone as she did.

"Oh sorry" Lily said as she turned around to see the person she had bumped into. It was James.

James looked at her. 'What are you doing here? You're a teacher's pet. I'm surprised you would come down here'

"Hey!" Lily said as a frown crossed her face "there is no need to be rude I apologised'

"I didn't say anything" James said as he looked at her as if she was barking mad.

"Yes you did, I heard you. You said that I am a teachers pet and that you are surprised that I would come down here. Well let me tell you James Potter, I was hungry and I am not a teacher's pet. Just because I get good marks, does not mean that I am a teachers pet. It means I am smart."

"Well, for a smart witch, you sure seem to hear things. I didn't say anything. I thought it but didn't say it."

Lily just looked at him "Whatever" and walked away. In truth Lily was angry; she had heard him say that, she knew she had. His voice was so clear. Although she didn't see his lips move, she had heard his voice.

James stood still in the place where she had left him. He hadn't said anything. He had thought it but didn't say anything he knew he hadn't he hadn't moved his lips; he was too stunned to speak.

Both carried on confused as to what had happened, but carried on the rest of their day as normal.

**A/n: Ok another chapter finished**.

**deadlyabyss12:** She had been hit with a curse, which knocked her unconscious but doesn't seem to have any effects. Or does it?

**Sakurablossomskxk:** I'm not sure how it is spelled I have always read Hogsmead. I will check up on it. Hope you liked this chapter

**Loonie Potter:** A friend of mine had said that in the film it says that he is a chaser. I'm sorry but I don't agree. It makes more sense to me that he is a seeker; he plays with a snitch in the original books, so why does he play with a snitch if he is a seeker. He would have to be very talented to play with it the way he did, and if he was that talented why was he a chaser? Anyway I hope you liked this chapter.

**Flavagurl**: Thank you, I hope you have managed to sort out your computer. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**Professionaldooropener:** Thank you and nice name


	4. Order

**Disclaimer: I own nothing so don't sue**

**A/n: I'm sorry for the delay in posting this, I have written a lot of versions of this and was never happy with it.**

**Chapter 4**

Lily was sitting in the library; she had a project due for potions and decided to do it during her free period. Just as she was finishing up, she heard the library door open. Lily was the only person in the library, apart from the librarian.

She looked up and warm green eyes locked with cold grey ones. Lucius Malfoy. She breathed deep; she knew this was coming sooner or later. It had been almost a week since the incident by the lake had happened. She wasn't normally the kind of girl who would hide away from someone.

But lately, she had found herself feeling, odd. It was always when she was around James Potter. She would hear things, that he had said and he would deny saying it. She knew he was just playing a trick on her, and it was getting annoying.

"Well, well. Look what we have here. A little Gryffindor to play with" Lucius drawled out while never losing eye contact with Lily.

Lily put all of her ink and parchment in her bag. Once she was done she crossed her arms and looked at Lucius. She was sick of hiding. She hadn't done anything wrong. Lucius looked at her and then at his friends. "Leave us."

His friends began to protest, but with one cold look they had dispersed. Lily looked at him and raised her perfectly shaped brow. "Yes?"

Lucius looked at her for a few seconds before sitting down in front of her. "There is a ball coming up, you will go with me, I will choose your dress and you will dance and spend the evening with me until I tire of you."

Lily looked at him in complete and utter shock. How dare he. "Excuse me?"

Lucius began again "The ball that is coming up. You will…"

But Lily had cut him off "I heard that, but what I didn't hear was an invitation."

Lucius looked affronted by this. "That is because Malfoy's don't _invite, _we order"

Lily stood up and grabbed her bag "well you can go an order yourself another date, because there is no chance on earth that I'd go out with you. You are the most foul, loathsome creature I have ever had the displeasure of meeting. Goodbye."

With that Lily stood up, she was sick of his attitude. He couldn't just go around ordering people to date him. She would never, ever be caught seen with him. She would rather date Sirius Black. And that was saying something.

Lily was so angry as she was leaving the library; she failed to see James behind the door. He was just about to go in when he had heard the end of the argument. He smiled at Lily's fiery temper, that's what made him notice her. He couldn't believe Lucius though; he actually thought that he could _order _her to go out with him? The thought made him laugh.

"What are you laughing at Potter?" Lucius drawled out.

James looked up at him and continued to laugh. "You… Lily…Dance" he couldn't string a sentence together because he was laughing so hard. "Did you really think she would go with you, after everything that you have done to her?"

Lucius' eyes narrowed as he advanced on James, instead of shrinking back to the wall, which is what everybody who came into close contact with Lucius did. He stood up tall and looked up into his eyes.

"I will have her. She is mine. She will be on my arm at that ball. She will have no choice."

With that he walked away leaving a very confused and angry James behind. He would be damned if he would let someone like that hurt Lily. Although he hadn't actually spoken to Lily very much, he had the instinct to protect her, keep her from harm. He would just need Lupin's help.

----------------------------------------------

"Lily, Lily" Lily turned around to see that Remus had been calling her. She had been in her own world for the past few days. Lucius had been intent on getting her to go to the dance with him; he would constantly get her alone and try to bully her into going with him. Every time she said no, every time she left him getting angrier and angrier. She knew that one time he would not accept 'no' as an answer, but she was never, ever going to say 'yes'.

"Hello Remus." Remus came to a stop next to Lily, a little out of breath.

"Lily, how have you been?" They started a light conversation while walking to class. They had discussed various topics before Remus got to the topic he had been waiting to get to.

"Lily, about Lucius" Lily turned and looked at him.

"What about him?" Remus wasn't quite sure how to tell her this; James had told him that morning what he had heard. James couldn't tell Lily himself because, she wouldn't listen to him.

"Well, you know how he keeps asking you out? Well the only way you are going to get him off your back is either to go with him, tell Dumbledore or get a date."

Lily just looked at him "Ok for a start, I will never, _ever _go out with him, voluntarily. I will not tell Dumbledore, he has enough on his plate as it is. As for getting a date, I can get a date on my own. I just choose not too. I do not plan on going to the ball. I would rather not watch the girls fawn all over the boys. It's useless; I will be spending my time in my room, catching up on my homework."

They had just reached the classroom. Remus nodded to Lily and went to his seat. He told James and Sirius what she had said, and James had a huge smile on his face. 'I wonder if she would go if I asked her.'

Lily looked up and she had heard James talking. He was looking at her 'Not likely Potter' She saw the shock on his face had he heard her?

'How can you talk to me, without actually talking to me?' James thought in an accusatory tone.

Lily was shocked 'you can hear me? Oh god. When did this happen, how did this happen, why did this happen'

She heard James chuckle 'Calm down Lils, I don't know why we can hear each other and talk to each other through our thoughts, but stop with all the questions your giving me a migraine.'

'I would love to give you more that just a migraine believe'

James and Lily never broke eye contact whilst this was going on, and The Marauders seemed to notice. 'Oh. And just what would that be?'

"Miss Evans, Mr Potter pay attention" Lily looked up at her professor. "Sorry sir."

'Teachers pet!' Came James' silk voice 'Shut up you!' was her reply.

Lily knew that this would be a long day; she just hoped that at the end of lessons that she could go to the hospital wing and find out why this was happening. They had told her that there would be no lasting effects.

**A/n: I hope that I am not confusing you. If you have any questions review and tell me and I will try my hardest to answer them as best as I can.**

**PammaPoo**: Lol I liked your review. I hope you liked this chapter.

**Professionaldooropener:** Thanks I hope you liked this chapter

**grace07**: What was that review about? It had absolutely NOTHING to do with my fic and I would rather you refrain from reviewing if you post things like that. If I wanted to see that discussion I would have looked for it. I have had that review deleted as t had nothing to do with me. Sorry if that upsets you but I would rather have reviews that related to me or my writing

**Flavagurl**: Well in that case my computer will have a melt down any time soon. I sue it that often. Thanks for the review I hope you will continue to read and review

**VampireMasquerade**: Ok I'm not sure what you want me to explain. Lily can read or hear James' thoughts because of the back fire of the spell, if you mean the thing in the first chapter that will be explained at a later date


	5. Will you go with me?

Disclaimer: I own nothing, so please don't sue.

A/n: I am sorry, I know that it has been a while since i have reviewed but I have a lot of unfinished fics so I have decided that while I have the time I will finish them all of, one at a time.

Chapter 5

Lily had wondered why she could all of a sudden talk to James telepathically, why couldn't she automatically after the spell? Then it hit her, all of the thing he had claimed not to be saying, he was, just in his head.

Lily shook her head and walked down to breakfast. Lucius was bearing down on her as soon as she entered the Great Hall.

"Lily, I do not need to repeat myself over and over again do I? You will be coming to the ball with me. Malfoy's do not get rejected."

Lily laughed, "Well there is always a first for something. I don't plan on going with you to the ball or anyone else to the ball as a matter of fact. I am not going. So please leave me alone."

"You have to go, everyone in the school has to go, and there is no choice in the matter." Lucius drawled. Obviously very pleased with himself for knowing something that she didn't.

Lily looked around a little panicked and then she saw James looking at her. She used their telepathy to ask him for help. "James, you know how I would hate to admit this, but the only way I can get rid of this idiot is to go to the ball with someone…. Will you go with me?"

Lily saw the smile on James' lips. "Of course."

Lily then turned to Lucius. "In that case I will be going with James Potter. Good day." Lily then turned to sit next to her friends. She could almost feel the anger radiating of Lucius as he sat down with his friends.

She turned to look at James. "Thanks, he was beginning to annoy me."

James just smiled. "Oh don't pretend that was the only reason you chose me Lily. You know you want me really."

Lily merely sighed "I chose you because there and then you would be the only person who I could ask without Lucius hearing."

James just smirked and continued to eat breakfast, as did Lily. Both unaware that Lucius planned on doing something to both of them, for no one humiliates and rejects a Malfoy and gets away with it. He would just need a little help.

Lily looked up as she left the Great Hall and saw that Lucius was talking to Snape. She had never seen them talking before, at least not very often. She however just walked away, not caring. At least he was off her back now, although she would have James and his big ego to deal with before, during and after the ball.

"Your joking with us right?" Sirius said later that day as he and the rest of the marauders where sitting by the lake.

James just laughed "No mate, seriously she asked me. I think it's this telepathy thing, she's always in my head now, and I'm always in hers. Kind of hard to keep secrets that way don't you think?"

Remus and Peter just laughed at how big headed James was being. Sirius however was astounded that he finally got Lily to be his date. He knew however that it wasn't long before Lily would fall in love with James. Remus knew it too. Lily and James were perfect for each other. Lily was a rule abiding witch, and James was a rule breaking wizard.

Lily would help calm him down, and James would help lighten Lily up. They were perfect for each other; Lily's friends knew that, as did James', Lily and James however didn't know. James was infatuated and Lily was just naïve.

**A/n: Ok another short chapter I know, but I don't have a lot of time at the moment.**

**Skyhoofhearted:** Thanks, I do plan on writing more Lily/James fics after this, it's just fun to think of all the ways that they could get together.

**Babyd4life:** Thanks for reviewing. I hope you will continue to read

**Flavagurl:** I'm glad that your computer is fixed, and I am sorry about the wait for this. I know it was a long wait for such a short chapter but I really have run out of time.

**Goetzi: **I'm glad that you liked it, and I hope that you will continue to read this even though I have made you wait ages for it.


End file.
